


Most Best Friends

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Scott, Oblivious Stiles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo.</p>
<p>'Stiles smiled fondly.  He loved Scott.  In that best friend kind of way.  And maybe in the God, I love you so much I just want to kiss you all over and have you forever kind of way, but he’d never admit that.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Best Friends

Stiles woke in that slow, gentle kind of way, the kind when you know there’s no work or obligation to rush for. He was warm and comfy and he let himself indulge in it, snuggling in the blankets.

He was hard – not a surprise; he couldn’t think of a single day since puberty that he hadn’t woken with morning wood – and he sighed softly, grinding slightly against the warm body curled up against him. Scott made a little happy sound, almost like a purr, and Stiles snorted, pulling away. 

Maybe waking up hard next to your best friend would freak out most people, but it wasn’t a new thing; he and Scott had been friends since first grade. They were pretty comfortable with each other, so awkward boners at sleepovers wasn’t something to worry about. 

“Get up,” he nudged Scott with his foot. “You have work.”

Scott’s next sound was almost like a put out growl and Stiles shook his head fondly, climbing out of bed. Isaac, their third roommate, was out – probably already at work; he did most morning shifts at the coffee store since he was one of those weirdos that liked getting up at dawn – but he’d left coffee warming in the pot and after a quick shower, Stiles poured himself some.

He ended up having to wake Scott again, this time by throwing a pillow at his face, and then watched in amusement as Scott stumbled around the apartment, trying to brush his teeth while simultaneously tugging on his pants and a mismatched pair of socks. He was still a mess as he grabbed his wallet and keys. This was a routine by now and Stiles wordlessly held out a travel mug full of coffee. Scott grabbed it, mumbled a quick, “Later!” and headed out of the apartment.

Stiles set his empty mug in the dishwasher and grabbed Scott’s phone. He held it out, waiting, counting down.

_Three..._

_Two..._

The door burst open and Scott grabbed his phone with a garbled “Thank you, thank you” before disappearing again.

Stiles smiled fondly. He loved Scott. In that best friend kind of way. And maybe in the _God, I love you so much I just want to kiss you all over and have you forever_ kind of way, but he’d never admit that. 

Scott was his best friend.

Off limits. Not interested.

It was fine.

 

Stiles liked to pretend to be productive.

He liked to stack his books neatly on the library table and open his assignment on his laptop like all the other students. But unlike all the other students, he never could focus, not until the last few hours before a due date when panic forced him to get something finished. So within a few minutes, he had Facebook open.

He was rescued from his bubble of procrastination a couple of hours later by his phone buzzing on his desk; the loud sound of it had several annoyed looks tossed his way and he offered a sheepish grin, snatching up his phone. 

_[Lydia] Vanilla House_. 

To anyone else, it would read as a pretty obscure text. But Stiles knew it was Lydia’s way of saying ‘ _hi Stiles, wanna meet up for coffee?_ ’ She was quirky like that; Stiles chose to think of it as cute rather than abrupt. 

He didn’t bother pretending to be too busy, just quickly packed up his stuff and left the library, probably to the relief of the other students trying to study. 

_Vanilla House_ was a small, kitschy kind of coffee shop that had about twenty different tea blends and five types of coffee for all it claimed to be a coffee place. It was a popular student hangout and, thankfully, was only a couple of blocks away, so Stiles didn’t have to waste a couple of bucks on the bus.

Lydia, Allison, Kira, Malia, Isaac and Scott were already there, tucked away into a little circle of big squishy chairs by the window. There weren’t enough chairs; as it was, Malia was settled on Isaac’s lap, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her shoulder. Stiles looked around, considered dragging a chair over, but then shrugged, plopping down on Scott’s lap. Scott rest a hand on his hip to steady him without breaking his conversation with Allison.

Only Lydia paused, raising an eyebrow at them.

“What?” Stiles asked.

She just smirked, looking down at her phone, and he shifted, irritated. 

“ _What_?” he demanded.

“I was just wondering if you guys have finally realized you’re dating,” she replied sweetly.

Stiles stared. Blinked. Stared again. 

“I’m sorry?” he finally managed.

“You and Scott,” she said. “You’re in a relationship.”

“ _Married_ , more like,” Allison added with a grin.

Stiles felt heat rise to his cheeks. He didn’t dare look at Scott, scared he’d see Stiles’ feelings on his face. 

“We – we’re just best friends,” he protested.

The redhead snorted. “Most best friends don’t spend most nights spooning in the same bed.”

“It’s just...easier to go to his bedroom,” Stiles defended.

“You live in the same apartment.” Malia pointed out. 

“Most best friends don’t get jealous when the other flirts with someone else,” Lydia continued.

“I just don’t think they’re good enough for him,” Stiles folded his arms. Because it was true; they _weren’t_. They couldn’t make Scott laugh, or smile, or make him happy, not like...not like Stiles could. “Besides, you and Allison do both those things, and you guys are best friends.”

“Me and Allison have been having sex for the last three months,” Lydia replied. 

“ _What_?”

“You didn’t know?” Isaac snorted.

Stiles bit his lip. “Look, we’re just...” 

“Most best friends don’t jerk off together,” Isaac smirked.

Allison’s gaze flew to his face, her eyebrows raised, and Stiles would bet his life his face was bright red now.

“We just...” his voice cracked slightly, “Like the same porn?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and made a dismissive sound, already bored of the conversation. She turned back to Kira, picking up their argument about something in their political science class.

Stiles realized then that Scott hadn’t said anything throughout the whole conversation. Worry curled in the pit of his stomach and he slowly looked down at his best friend. To his surprise, Scott looked...contemplative. Then, he met Stiles’ gaze, a slow, warm smile lighting up his face.

“Oh god,” Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles, we’re totally dating.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Stiles groaned. “Okay, yes, we are. And we haven’t even kissed. Such is my life.”

“I could rectify that.”

Stiles almost groaned at the cheesiness of that line, but then Scott slid a hand into his hair and tugged him down into a soft, sweet kiss, and Stiles decided that if he got this, if he got to keep Scott...well, maybe he could handle a little bit of cheesiness now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
